Yūta Miura/Plot
Background Hana Somei lived at Miura's house for a while following the First Large-Scale Invasion.Volume 17 Character Profiles Miura enlisted in Border approximately two years before Chika Amatori and Yūma Kuga. He joined Katori Unit through his connection with Somei, and became infatuated with Yōko Katori at first sight. Introduction Arc Katori Unit presumably takes part in the extermination of all Rads in Mikado City. B-Rank Rank Battles Arc Round Three After Tamakoma Second's victory in the match against Suzunari First and Nasu Unit on Februray 8, Katori Unit drops to the middle tier of B-rank for the first time in two seasons. Round Four Katori Unit drops to 9th place after their defeat at the hands of Nasu Unit. Galopoula's Blitz Katori Unit is on defense duty on Wednesday February 19 and they make short work of a group of Mole Mods. Miura agrees with Katori when she complains about having defense duty on the day before a match. When she and Rokurō Wakamura begin to bicker, he tries to break up the arguments, although he is ignored both times. Round Five Minutes before the match, Miura finds out from Wakamura that the loved ones of some members of Tamakoma Second had been kidnapped by Neighbors. Katori's dismissal of the news triggers a new argument between Wakamura and her, with Miura thinking to himself that her bad mood is due to their losses. Miura attempts to tell her that she is going overboard when she belittles Wakamura's skills, but the Gunner cuts him off. He stares in silence after Wakamura's heartfelt speech to Katori, in response to which she throws her phone at him. Miura steps in to get his newly riled up teammate to settle down, begging his cousin to intervene as the tension in the unit has never been so high. Somei merely informs them that the match is about to begin. Miura spawns in the north-eastern of the map. Katori immediately attacks Yūma, forcing Miura and Wakamura to rush to her side. They activate their Chameleon as they make their way towards Osamu Mikumo. Miura sees Katori trip in mid-air and hurries to protect her against Chika's sniping; however, her bullet goes through his Shield, as it is equipped with Lead Bullet, a heavy anchor appearing on his left forearm. After fending off Yūma's incursion, Katori unceremoniously cuts off Miura's left arm. The three fighters of Katori Unit attempt to flee the wire zone, barely managing to resist Yūma's attacks. Tamakoma Second stops chasing them as soon as they leave the wire zone, but Kakizaki Unit is immediately onto them. They gain the upper hand when Kotarō Tomoe targets Miura, whose loss of an arm prevents him from repelling the aggressor before he can disrupt their formation. As their defenses begin to crumble, Somei instructs them to move to an open area. The three fighters comply, and just as Miura begins to despair, Tamakoma Second is forced to come to their rescue. The combined fire prompts Kakizaki Unit to retreat and all three units separate to regroup. During the lull Wakamura and Katori resume squabbling, with Miura unsuccessfully attempting to pacify them. Katori suggests ignoring Tamakoma Second and fighting Kakizaki Unit outside of the wire zone. As the two units start to converge, however, Chika begins to demolish the surrounding structures. Unaware that she cannot bring herself to shoot others, Katori Unit resolves to take her down. Somei realizes that a temporary alliance with Kakizaki Unit is the best course of action, and that the other team has already realized it and is waiting for them to make their move. Contrary to their expectations, the one who intercepts them is Osamu. Katori Unit makes their way to him while cutting down his wires, until their chase takes them to an area to which Chika has a direct line of sight, forcing them to take cover against her Lead Bullet sniping. Miura proposes going around Osamu, but Katori retorts that he will keep expanding the wire zone while they deplete their trion. At Katori's orders, Wakamura attracts Chika's attention while Katori and Miura charge at the enemy Shooter. Katori, however, trips when Osamu produces red wires, and Chika snipes her leg. Miura manages to drag his captain to safety just as the Sniper fires again. Katori is impatient to charge again, but Miura tells her that they cannot move until they figure out what trick Osamu used to trip her. When Kuniharu Kakizaki bails out, Somei instructs Katori to distract Osamu while Miura and Wakamura circle around him, the former using Chameleon, the latter Bagworm. When Wakamura falls, Miura moves to help him, but his teammate instructs him to support Katori instead. He slashes at Yūma, who just reached them, from behind, but he is promptly taken out by Osamu as he clashes with the Attacker. His last thought before bailing out is awe at his opponent's combined power. When, after the end of the match, Katori has a meltdown, Miura attempts to console her. He advances that perhaps the reason why she feels so furious with Tamakoma Second is that she wishes that she is envious of their ability to work hard, and assures her that their team can be like that. Round Seven During the next enlistment day, Miura and Tomoe hear about a newcomer who made B-rank in less than a day, which he tells Noboru Koarai when the latter asks him. Koarai is eager to fight him, but, though willing, Miura and Tomoe are deterrd by the fact that he does not have a complete Trigger Set. Miura proposes using only their Kogetsu and not betting any points, which Hyuse agrees too. Miura is the third to fight him, and, like his predecessors, loses all five rounds. He becomes extremely impressed with Hyuse's skill, but denies that he could take them on in full gear. He then watches the recruit fight Shinnosuke Tsuji and later Tatsuhito Ikoma, asking the other spectators who they think will win. After Hyuse faces off against Kei Tachikawa as well, Miura thanks him for accepting their invitations to spar. References Category:Plot Category:Yūta Miura